


this heart of mine (belongs to you)

by izukillme



Series: Project 100 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Fighting, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: “I wish I was better about my temper when I get mad. But you have to know… I could never doubt my love for you. It’s like a universal truth: the sky is blue, Kiyoshi’s second-year math assignment is still overdue, I love you.”
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun
Series: Project 100 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751485
Kudos: 5





	this heart of mine (belongs to you)

“God, I hate you!” Izuki screamed, his voice resounding off of the walls of the apartment. It was rare that he got angry, but when he did he was a force of nature. “We argue all the time and frankly I’m sick of it, but you don’t seem to care!”

“Me?” Hyūga retorted just as heatedly. “So this is  _ my  _ fault?”

“When is it not?!” Izuki yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. His temper, already frayed, got closer and closer to snapping as Hyūga spat and snarled.

“I seem to recall that  _ you _ started this fight!” screamed his boyfriend. 

_ Me? Me?! Aren’t you the one always complaining about everything? I’ve given so much for you but you don’t even care! _

The last string holding Izuki together snapped, and he shouted out, “Junpei, I thought I loved you, but I’m starting to doubt that every day!”

Hyūga recoiled as if he’d been slapped. “Say that again,” he whispered, face a deathly pale.

“I’m starting to doubt my love for you every day!” Izuki screamed, leaning in so his face was close to Hyūga’s.

His boyfriend stared at him for one long moment. Then tears gathered in his eyes, and he turned and ran. The door slammed closed behind him like a resounding reminder of the fight that had just happened. 

The enormity of his words began to sink into Izuki, and his eyes turned wet as he sank down against the closed door and started sobbing into his knees, guilt surging within him like a particularly stormy sea.

* * *

After a few hours of crying, Izuki rubbed away the residual tears from his now-red eyes and rose with a purpose. He knew where Hyūga would be - it was where he always went when they fought. And so it was that he strode out of the apartment calmly - as calm as he could be now, anyway - to find his boyfriend. He stopped by the bridge just outside the building complex, peeking under it to find shelter from the pouring rain and one huddled-up, bespectacled, weeping man. 

“Junpei,” he said softly, walking forward and kneeling in front of the other boy, taking his hands in his, “Junpei, I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” Hyūga’s voice was biting, but Izuki knew the edge to it, and knew that it wasn’t just anger but guilt that laced his words.

“You know I am. I…” Finding what he wanted to say was difficult, as it always was when it came to speaking from the heart. “I wish I was better about my temper when I get mad. But you have to know… I could never doubt my love for you. It’s like a universal truth: the sky is blue, Kiyoshi’s second-year math assignment is still overdue, I love you.”

Hyūga let out a weak chuckle at that. Izuki continued to speak in a soft tone, “I’m so sorry. I never should’ve said that… my heart has always,  _ always  _ belonged with you. I’ll control my tongue, honest. I’ll try to be a better person, someone you deserve.”

“And I will too.” Hyūga said quietly. “I’ll admit it, tonight’s fight was both of our faults. I’m not blameless either.”

Izuki swallowed his pride at that -  _ I’m apologising, be quiet - _ and nodded, accepting the words. “I forgive you.”

“I forgive you too. Just… never say that again.” Hyūga poked Izuki’s chest and smiled up at him through the tear tracks on his cheeks. Izuki rubbed the spot on his chest and winced, but smiled back.

Maybe everything wasn’t forgotten - maybe it’d never be - but it could be forgiven, and that was all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was sad but also fluff ending yayay it's like a flipped version of Making Up ahahahahaha  
> please comment if you enjoyed awa, comments make a writer happy!!


End file.
